Awaken My Soul
by klaroline-heart
Summary: Klaus is in a deep sleep and Elijah's only hope is the blonde vampire who has switched her humanity off! Klaroline with a Jealous Cami ;)


**Hello Lovelies.**

 **I found this fic in my Klaroline folder and forgot i hadn't finished it.**

 **Just a simple One Shot.**

* * *

Darkness loomed over The Original family as Klaus was stuck in a comatose sleeping state unable to wake, The family couldn't find anything wrong with him and nothing linked him to another person but still he slept.

He'd been on his way to Mystic Falls, He'd learned from Stefan that Liz Forbes had died and that Caroline had taken it badly.

He had wanted to help her and make her see she has far too much good in her to turn her humanity off but as he stepped through his front door he collapsed into a lifeless grey corpse.

Elijah and Rebekah kept vigil over him hoping he would come round but nothing happened, they even invited Cami to see if she could help but even her constant pleading couldn't awake him from his sleep.

When Elijah and Rebekah left them alone Cami spilled her heart out pleading with him to wake up because she needed him and wanted to tell him how she really felt about him although she was pretty sure he already knew.

Every time she'd tried getting close to him or even almost kissed him he pulled away and left her alone in an empty room, she was tired of him abandoning her when she was ready for everything going on in his life.

Elijah and Rebekah had called Marcel asking him to talk to Davina and see if she'd be to offer some help in a way to break whatever spell was placed over their brother.

When Marcel left they sat together trying to figure out a way to help Klaus when Rebekah knew what to do

"Maybe we should return to Mystic Falls? Take Klaus home and Bonnie could help?"

Elijah shook his head

"This is his home, him leaving will show his weakness to the others. Return to Mystic Falls and bring Miss Bennett here, Ask her for help Rebekah do not force her"

Rebekah nodded as she rushed from the room to prepare for a visit to mystic falls.

Elijah returned to Klaus to find Cami with her head against his chest sobbing

"Rebekah and Marcel are trying to find us help" Elijah said causing Cami to jump.

"I didn't know anybody was here" Elijah nodded

"You should go home and get some rest, he is not waking any time soon" Elijah announced.

"I'd like to stay please? I just want to be here for him" Elijah nodded

"Very well but can I please have a moment alone with my brother"

Cami stood up walking out of the room leaving the brothers alone.

"Niklaus I do not know what is going on but I have a feeling this was your idea. I just hope you can live with the consequences after" Elijah left his brother alone sure that this was his doing.

Rebekah had dragged Bonnie back with her, she lead her to Klaus to see what was wrong with him but on seeing Cami she was confused.

"Caroline?" the face turned to face her revealing an older woman that looked nothing like her best friend.

"Sorry. Wrong person" Bonnie said mistaken.

She channeled herself with her powers to check the spell working within Klaus and almost laughed at the irony of the spell.

"This is ridiculous. It's like a curse from a book"

Rebekah and Elijah looked confused

"From a book? What book?"

Bonnie pulled out her phone and scrolled the internet until she found it

"This!" The siblings looked at the book then each other

"Sleeping Beauty? Why would somebody place a sleeping curse on him?"

Bonnie looked towards Klaus then Cami

"They believe Klaus loves nothing, they believe that Klaus is evil. Nobody can wake him because he needs to love that person to be awoken"

The siblings looked towards Cami as she held his hand

"Go on! You've been dying to kiss him since he arrived why not now" Rebekah groaned.

Cami looked at his soft lips before placing her own on his in hopes that he would move but nothing happened.

Bonnie looked at Klaus then the siblings just as he phone decided to ring like it was fate telling her she knew the answer to this question.

"Hey Elena, Calm down! She did what? Ok. I'll call her"

Bonnie ended the call trying to find Caroline's number

"I'm sorry about this. Caroline has just flipped her switch. Elena tried to stop her but she snapped her neck"

Rebekah smirked at the thought of the blonde breaking Elena's neck

"Maybe Caroline could help? Do you think we could get her to New Orleans?" Rebekah questioned thinking of the blonde that her brother was obsessed with back in mystic falls.

"No. They swore never to see each other again. What about compelling her or forcing her here?"

Elijah piped in

"How did you know they'd seen each other?" Rebekah questioned her brother.

"There's not a lot Klaus doesn't like to talk about but she's the top secret. He's been trying to keep her safe"

Camille watched them confused

"Who are you talking about?" the three of them went silent not willing to risk Caroline's exposure

"A friend" Rebekah said freely.

"Can you call her Bonnie? Will she answer?" Bonnie shrugged her shoulder's willing to attempt it for them.

There was no tone just the sound of a bubbly Caroline

"Klaus, if you leave one more message I will break my phone"

then the bleep at the end allowed a message to be saved

"Wow. He really was obsessed" Rebekah noted.

"We will find her, I will return to mystic Falls with Bonnie and bring her back" Elijah announce, he was willing to do anything for his younger brother.

Rebekah sat beside her brother, stroking his damp hair, praying that Elijah managed to convince Caroline to follow him home.

She knew that if she was forced to return then it would be likely that Klaus would dagger them, it was his way of protecting her.

He didn't want her involved in his mess.

"Who is Caroline?" Cami asked from the corner where she sat in silence watching the siblings.

Rebekah sighed, she knew she had no choice because she would find out sooner or later

"She's a vampire from Mystic falls. She is the first woman that Klaus has let past his walls in a thousand years. He can only be so human with you because of her"

Cami nodded unsure of what to say back.

"The old Klaus would have feed on you without remorse but because of her you're still standing before him" Cami simply nodded watching Klaus' sleeping.

Bonnie and Elijah found her, she was tearing into a man in the street feeding so inhumane.

"Miss Forbes?" She rolled her eyes as she pulled away from her food and compelled him to forget their meeting

"Elijah Mikaelson. What brings you here? Klaus in need of distracting? After all I am Caroline Forbes the blonde distraction"

She twirled around giggling

"Care. He needs your help" Caroline groaned

"What has he done now? Pissed off another mystical witch? I am not pulling that invisible stake from his back again"

Elijah glanced towards Bonnie who shrugged her shoulders not knowing what she was talking about.

"Miss Forbes, Niklaus is in a deep sleep and we think you're the only person that can awaken him"

Caroline laughed aloud

"Me? I'm nothing. I'm just the vampire trying to find some food"

Elijah stepped towards Caroline trying not to alert her or scare her away in any way.

"Caroline. You will return to New Orleans with me" Caroline couldn't resist his compulsion as much as she willed herself too.

"Thank you Miss Bennett. I will call when he is awoken"

Bonnie nodded watching as Elijah walked off with Caroline close behind him

"Is that Elijah? Why is Caroline following him?" Stefan asked as he watched them leave

"He's going to help her" was all Bonnie said as she walked away.

Arriving in the large compound house Caroline was taken in by the beauty that was inside.

It had an elegant yet rustic feel.

"Why am I here Elijah, We promised never to see each other again" Caroline moaned as she continued following the suited vampire into a room.

Her eyes caught the two blondes keeping vigil at his bedside

"Caroline. You came?" Rebekah beamed as she looked at her, pulling away from her brother.

"Not like I had a choice. Who is she?" Caroline pointed towards Cami.

"That's Camille. Klaus's friend"

Caroline looked her up and down, the floral dress, the denim jacket and boots, the irony. She was an older version of herself.

"Yeah well. Let's get this over with, I've got boys to eat and friends to annoy"

Rebekah tried to hold back the laughter that was erupting from her throat

. Caroline turned to them all

"Go. Get out. If I'm going to have to kiss him then I don't need an audience"

Cami stormed out of the room earning a smirk from Caroline as she sat on the bed beside him.

"What have you gotten yourself into now?" She touched his hand bringing it to her cheek, the roughness of his hands still sent shivers down her spine even without her humanity.

She was engulfed in memories of them dancing, the blue gown he had left on her door step and the words he spoke to her as they stood beside the horses.

Then she remembered the woods, the day of Katherine's demise, the way he pushed her against that tree.

The feel of his lips on hers, his hands as they tore her clothes from her skin, The pure ecstasy she felt when he made her scream his name repeatedly sending the birds flocking into the sky or the way she made him growl against her ear, freeing the wolf within him.

Then her mind drifted to her mother, to her last moments; holding her hand and pleading with her not to leave her.

"Why didn't you come home. I needed you but you never came" She finally let it all go.

She let the tears she had been holding in since flipping her switch roll freely down her cheeks.

"I should hate you for it, I should hate you for not coming for me but I can't. That's the problem when it comes to you. I can never hate you"

Rebekah and Elijah smiled towards each other, they knew this was helping her too

"What is she saying? Is he awake?" Cami questioned watching the pair intently.

"No he isn't awake yet but she is restoring her humanity"

Cami didn't care about some teenage vampire that had stepped into her town possibly holding the power to awaken Klaus, she wanted him for herself.

Caroline kept his hand within hers as the tears continued to blur her vision, she wanted to awake him but he was easier to talk to while he slept, some how, she found him easier to talk to than any of her friends.

"They've been trying to fix me but I don't need fixing. My mom died don't I have a right to mourn her? Elena did when she lost Jeremy why can't i?" she rested her hand against his heart feeling his chest rise and fall beneath it.

"I'm going to regret this aren't i?" She whispered as she edged closer to him.

Her lips barely so close that she could feel the heat from his breath touching her lips.

She closed her eyes as she pressed her lips against his, at first there was nothing, no movement nothing but suddenly his lips moved against hers.

His hand found her hair as he pushed himself up towards her.

She rested her hands against his chest pushing him away as she moved to sit in the chair beside the bed.

"Caroline" he barely whispered as he looked at her, savoring the cherry lip gloss that had transferred between their lips.

"You're awake, I better call in your siblings and friend" Klaus looked confused

"Why are you in New Orleans love?" Caroline leaned back into the chair

"My mom's dead Klaus. I've nowhere else to go"

Klaus didn't believe that for a second, he could tell when something was wrong with her

"What is it? Come one Sweetheart tell me" Caroline sighed

"Fine. I flipped my switch and Elijah found me.." There was a pause before she continued

"Why didn't you come? I thought you would be there" Klaus sat up looking at her reaching for her hands.

"I was on my way. I just remember feeling like somebody had hit me hard in my chest and here I am facing you"

Caroline nodded "She's nice. Your friend"

Klaus knew who he was talking about and he didn't care for her the way he did Caroline.

"But she isn't you Love" Caroline chuckled

"That's because there is only one of me" Klaus laughed as he pulled her towards him

"Can I kiss you again" Caroline laughed at him, pulling him towards her placing her own lips against his, she never wanted to feel another set of lips against hers again.

The two vampires and human occupying the corridor outside of Klaus' bedroom made their way inside unaware that the two were entwined together.

"Klaus. I-" Cami halted herself as she watched their display of affection.

"Oh come on you two. I don't want to have to witness this everyday" Rebekah mockingly moaned at the pair.

"It's ok Bekah, We'll save it for breakfast just for you" Caroline smirked as she wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck and sat comfortably on his lap.

"Glad you're awake brother and thank you Miss Forbes" Caroline looked towards Klaus then back at Elijah

"No. Thank you Elijah" He nodded knowing what she was thanking him for.

"Should I be worried?" Klaus questioned her earning a kiss on his nose

"No. He just made me see that life doesn't end with death, It's where it Begins" Klaus smiled at her.

"Always and Forever Sweetheart" Caroline nodded

"Always and Forever" She Repeated.

* * *

 **Let Me Know What you all thought?**

 **A/N: Klaus was put to sleep like Aurora and Caroline was his true love's kiss (Obviously) No Hope just a jealous human that couldn't keep up with Klaus anyway. I may even write a one shot about them meeting in the woods.**


End file.
